celebritysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Katy Perry
thumb|350px Katy Perry ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Songschreiberin. Weltweit bekannt wurde sie durch ihren Hit „I Kissed a Girl“. Ihr Vater Keith ist ein Szenegänger an der Westküste in den 60er Jahren und ihre Mutter Mary Hudson (geborene Perry) eine Evangelistin. Sie hat portugiesische, deutsche, irische und englische Wurzeln und ist das zweite Kind zweier Pastoren. Ihre ältere Schwester heißt Angela und ihr jüngerer Bruder David. Ihr Onkel war der Regisseur Frank Perry. Als Kind besuchte Katy christliche Schulen und Camps. Ihre Eltern waren Pastoren und sie war mit ihre Geschäfte miteinbezogen und sang in der Kirche im Alter von 9-17 Jahren. Sie lernte zu tanzen in Santa Barbara. Sie wurde von erfahrenen Tänzern unterrichtet und begann mit Swing, Lindy Hop und Jitterbug. Karriere Als sie 15 Jahre als war, begann sie Demos aufzunehmen und wurde unterrichtet, wie sie ihre Songst stärken und Gitarre spielen konnte. Sie erhielt einen Plattenvertrag bei dem christlichen Label "Red Hill", in dem sie ihr erstes Album im Alter von 15 Jahren aufnahm. 2001 veröffentlichte sie ihr erstes Album "Katy Hudson". Mit 17 Jahren verließ sie ihr Zuhause und zog nach Los Angeles, wo sie mit Glen Ballard an ihrem Album für "Island Records" arbeitete. Das Album war geplant im Herbst 2004 veröffentlicht zu werden, dann 2005. Dann wurde sie von "The Island Def Jam Music Group" fallen gelassen. 2004 unterschrieb sie einen Vertrag bei''' "Columbia Records". Wie auch immer, das Label war nicht einverstanden mit ihrer Aussicht und ließ sie nicht entscheiden. Sie begann dann alleine aufzunehmen und nannte diese Aufnahmen '''"Fingerprints". Nachdem sie 80 % vervollständigt hatte, entschied sich "Columbia" dazu dies nicht zu beenden und schmiss sie aus dem Label. Während sie immer noch alleine war 2006, empfahl Angelica Cob-Baehler Katy den "Virgin Records". Entstehende Diskussionen mit "Columbia" resultierten darin, dass sie einen Vertrag mit der neugegründeten "Captiol Music Group" abschloss. "One of the Boys" wurde am 17. Juni 2008 'veröffentlich. Das Album erreichte Platz 9 der Billboard 200 und wurde von der "Recording Industry Association of America" mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Sie wurde in fünf Kategorien für die MTV Video Music Awards nominiert, inklusive der Kategorie des besten neuen Künstlers und des besten weiblichen Videos, aber verlor gegen Britney Spears. Sie gewann die Kategorie des besten neuen Auftritts und die der besten internationalen weiblichen Künstlerin bei den BRIT Awards 2009. '"The Matrix" wurde am 27. Januar 2009 durch den iTunes Store veröffentlicht. Ihr zweites Studioalbum "Teenage Dream" wurde am''' 24. August 2010''' in den USA veröffentlicht. Das Album hat sich bis jetzt zwei Millionen Mal in den USA verkauft und wurde mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Im März 2012 wurde "Teenage Dream" noch einmal unter dem Namen "The Complete Confection" veröffentlicht. Im Juni eröffnete sie Pläne darüber ihre eigene Plattenfirma zu eröffnenen unter "Capitol Records". Im November 2012 gab sie zu, dass sie dabei wäre, um ihr fünftes Album aufzunehmen. Das Album soll im Sommer 2013 veröffentlicht werden. Liebesleben Im Jahre''' 2001 im Alter von '''15 Jahren hatte sie eine kurze Beziehung mit Justin Yorck. thumb|170px Als noch kaum jemand sie kannte, datete Katy Matthew Thiessen, den Frontmann der christlichen Rockband "Rellent K". Das war in den Jahren 2003 bis 2006. In der Zeit haben die beiden auch gemeinsam Songs geschrieben und Musik gemacht. thumb|left|170px Später war sie mit Travie McCoy einem der Leadsänger der Band "Gym Class Heroes" zusammen. Die Beziehung der Beiden zerbrach angeblich an der Drogenabhängigkeit von Travie. Bei einem Konzert von ihr wurde der Rapper sogar rausgeschmissen, weil er so zugedröhnt war. In ihrem Song "Circle The Train" rechnet sie mit ihm ab. Sie singt dort: "Du hättest der Größte sein können. aber du wolltest leber zugedröhnt sein. Du bist während des Vorspiels eingeschlafen, weil die Pillen, die du nahmst, stärker waren." Nur 24 Stunden bevor Katy ihrem späterem Ehemann Russell Brand begegnete, hatte sie ein Date mit John Mayer - und das lief scheinbar gar nicht so schlecht. thumb|170px Doch als sie bei den MTV Video Music Awards am nächsten Tag Russell Brand traf, verliebte sie sich Hals über Kopf in ihn. Die Beiden haben am 23. Oktober 2010 in einer luxuriösen indischen Ferienanlage geheiratet. Nach 14 Monaten Ehe kam das Aus. In einem Interview verriet sie einmal, dass es die große Entfernung gewesen sein, die die Beziehung letzten Endes zum Scheitern gebracht hat. thumb|left|170px Robert Ackroyd war danach der Mann in ihrem Leben. Er ist Gitarrist bei der Band "Florence And The Machine" und es sah erst so aus, als würden es die Beiden richtig ernst meinen. Angeblich plante er sogar seine Wohnung in London aufzugebem und zu Katy nach Los Angeles zu ziehen. Gebracht hat es trotzdem nichts - heute sind die Beiden kein Paar mehr. thumb|170px Und dann landete Katy wieder bei John Mayer. Doch da soll es auch schon wieder vorbei sein. Style Ein Schuss Kleopatra, ein bisschen Betty Paige, ihres Zeichen Mutter aller Pin-ups - fertig ist ihr Look. thumb|170px 2004 zeigte sie sich in Satinhose und Babydoll-Top. Was das Make-up angeht, hatte sie damals weder pinkfarbenen noch roten Lippenstift entdeckt. thumb|left|170px Fast parallel zum Erfolg ihrer Single "I Kissed A Girl" entdeckte sie 2008 die Liebe zu ihrem Markenzeichen: dem knappen Overall. thumb|170px Sie liebt es ihre Vorzüge mit Oberschenkelzeigenden Schlitzen, Push-up Oberteilen und super kurzen Outfits darzustellen.